Chocho Akimichi
'''Character name is... Chõchõ Akimichi Chōchō Akimichi (秋道チョウチョウ, Akimichi Chōchō) is a kunoichi and a member of Konohagakure's Akimichi clan and the Daughter of Chōji Akimichi the Current Head of the '' Akimichi Clan in Konohagakure and Karui of the Hidden Cloud Village of Kumogakure.'' Personality Like her father, Chōchō never turns down an invitation when it comes to food. This is evident when she skips her training with her fellow Ino–Shika–Chō members in favour of going to eat with her sensei Anko Mitarashi. Rather than feeling guilty for this, Chōchō displayed indifference to the consequences. In stark contrast to her father, who was always quick to rile when his weight was brought up, she was easily able to brush off being called fat. Her weight, in fact, doesn't seem to bother her at all, rather, Chōchō appears to be quite confident and self-assured — a trait she perhaps inherited from her mother. A few years later, however, Chōchō started to become conscious about her weight and would actively try to lose a few pounds only to fail upon seeing her father's excessive eating habits. This, coupled with her own mother having no problem with their weight, has humorously caused Chōchō to believe she is adopted. Having chosen to walk down her own path, Chōchō believes in doing everything at her own pace.1 She seems to be somewhat self-centred as she thought many situations revolve around her, as she believed that Shin and Naruto only came for her and that she and Sarada were looking for her own father. Furthermore, she believed that Mitsuki and Shisui only asked her to move away from Sarada and Boruto to give her a love confession. Likewise, her dislike in her parents' nature has made her become impulsively convinced that any random adult she finds impressive are possibly her real parents. Ironically, upon returning to the village following the battle with Shin Uchiha, she approaches her own father in the same manner, unaware of who he was as he had lost weight from the use Calorie Control during a mission with Ino. Chōchō is floored when she realises it is Chōji and intrigued by his sudden weight loss, she becomes eager for him to teach her, believing his weight loss is the result of a secret Akimichi clan technique, unaware it is actually a side effect. However When she started to mature and reach puberty, She was given a reality check by Mitsuki, Boruto Uzumaki and Shisui Hashirama Uchiha II, as they Proudly, Coldly and Bluntly told her to grow up, and that not everything revolved around her especially The world, even going as far to say as that she wasn't worthy of the Legacy her Father and Grandfather left behind during the Third and Fourth Great Ninja World War's. Despite being extremely hurt by this, She saw truth in what they said, Becuase for her whole life she Was In the Mindset that everything did revolve around her, and that her lazy Attitude was Below-Average to be expected by an Akimichi when in fact it was way above what was expected to be average, and she started to see Boruto, Shisui and Mitsuki in a New Light, So she Made each of them one aspect of her three Focuses, She aimed for Mitsuki's Demeanor, Calmness and Personality, while also aiming for Boruto's Desire to honor his Father's Legacy and Create his own one that was equal to his Father's just as his Father's Legacy was to honor hr Legacy of his Grandfather The Yellow Flash had left behind saving Konoha from Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox, and Finally aimed for Shisui's Confidence, Determination, and Training mentality. She became unafraid to speak her mind, but mindful of the Potential Consequences, she became Brave, Kind, and more Considerate of others View's, Feelings, and More observant of how other's were Feeling based on how they moved and acted. And finally she Gained Shisui's Respect as a Shinobi and as a Person after becoming a more attentive listener, and helping people around the Village without asking for a Reward in return. So whereas once she was Slightly Arrogant, extremely Self-centred, and beyond Carefree she became a Confident, Respectful and Deadicated Shinobi. Appearance Chōchō is dark-skinned with amber coloured eyes like her mother. She inherited her father's brown hair (portrayed as orange in the Boruto manga) which she wears in two spiky ponytails kept back with a pink hair-band. The rest of her hair is left hanging down behind her back, with her bangs hanging over her left eye. She wears a sleeveless red shirt with white pants in the epilogue. In Naruto Gaiden, she wears a sleeveless white kimono with a net T-shirt under it, a pair of black arm warmers, and a pair of black long shinobi boots. Like all members of the Akimichi clan, she's chubby. Also as customary of her clan, both of her ears are pierced by grey stud earrings. After graduating from the Academy, she started wearing a white forehead protector. After reaching Puberty and maturing both as a woman and a Shinobi, her mother compared he bust Size to That of her former team leader and only real female friends before adjusting to Life in Konoha. Abilities As a member of the Akimichi clan and her generation's Ino—Shika—Chō, Chōchō has begun learning the various body-expanding techniques of her clan as well as collaboration techniques with Inojin and Shikadai. She is also deceptively fast, being able to slip behind an opponent before they could notice despite them possessing a dōjutsu, although this is not the case when she frequently spars with Shisui Hashirama Uchiha II Hoth to enhance his Prowess with the Sharingan and her own ability to Dispel and create Genjutsu.2 Ninjutsu Edit Chōchō can use Lightning Release to perform the Lightning Release: Thunderclap Fist (雷遁・迅雷拳, Raiton: Jinraiken) technique.3 She can also use Water Release, Wind Release, and Earth Release Techniques. And as a result of training with both her own father and Lord Zaskuare Uchiha was able to successfully mix water and Lightning Chakra to make the Storm Release Kekkei Genkai. Akimichi Clan Techniques Chocho uses Partial Multi-Size Technique against Shin Chōchō using the Partial Multi-Size Technique. Even before becoming a genin, Chōchō possesses a considerable amount of chakra, being able to use Partial Multi-Size Technique to expand her hand during battle without using the Three Coloured Pills. By the time of her Chūnin Exams, Chōchō had mastered higher level Akimichi techniques such as the Super Multi-Size Technique, Human Bullet Tank and a technique named Butterfly Transformation Technique (蝶化の術, Chōka no Jutsu), which secured her team's victory in the second part of the Exams.4 Epilogue '' ''Anko invites Chocho Chōchō meets up with Anko to get food. After classes were ended early by their sensei, Shino Aburame, due to the impending Five Kage Summit, Chōchō skipped her training with Inojin and Shikadai when her mentor Anko invited her to the dango shop to eat some anmitsu, despite Inojin's protests. She casually dismissed him even after being called fat and left with Anko. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Springs Main article: Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that she and the rest of the class will be going through the graduation exam in a week, Chōchō was only interested in if it could help her lose some weight. Later, she met up with Chōji, who embarrassed Chōchō simply because of his choice of flavoured chips to walk around with. Later in a restaurant, Chōchō complained that her father's excessive eating is making it difficult for her to control her own eating habits when she's trying to lose weight, only to be further annoyed with her mother's "hands off" policy on the matter. Chōchō told Sarada that she believes she is adopted, much to Sarada's humour as she was actually suffering from a possible discrepancy in her own parentage. Mitsuki and Shisui Uchiha II, who were eavesdropping, went up to them where Shisui started to flirt with Sarada and Mitsuki simply told her that drama of this type is typical of a girl her age, but Chōchō ignored him and invited Sarada on a road trip to "find her real parents", with Shisui Tagging along having had nothing better today besides Joke around with Mitsuki. Later, when Sarada and Shisui began to tail Naruto Uzumaki, Chōchō followed them, still believing they are embarking on a journey to discover her "real parents" and even assumed that her "real father" might be good-looking. Sarada and Chōchō depart Chōchō and Sarada depart from Konoha to meet with Naruto. As she learned that Sarada was looking for her own father as well and was going to follow the Seventh Hokage to do so, Boruto soon appeared with a lunch prepared by his mother for Naruto. As Naruto already left the village, Sarada decided to use this as an excuse to meet up with Naruto and asked Boruto to let her deliver it. While Boruto was reluctant about it, Chōchō was asked by Mitsuki and Shisui to move away for a moment, to which the Akmichi asked if this was love confession from either of them resulting in Shisui Vomiting in Disgust and Shock. After it was agreed Chōchō, Shisui and Sarada would bring the lunch, the two quickly took off, where soon after Chōchō ran out of breath, quickly annoying Shisui in the process. Soon afterwards, they were ambushed by a young boy claiming to be of the Uchiha named Shin. He desired to bring Sarada and Shisui his father. As as Shisui and Sarada refused, the mysterious boy attacked. While Chōchō was quickly overwhelmed, she was soon quickly saved by Naruto's timely arrival, who Stopped Shisui from Killing the boy. Naruto saves Sarada and Chocho Chōchō and Sarada saved by Naruto. After a quick display of Seventh Hokage's might, Shin retreated and Chōchō was left in awe, hoping that maybe Naruto was her "real" father, to which Naruto was left greatly confused by the young girl, before Shisui took the Kage aside and informed him of Sarada's and Chõchõ's Mutual Belief that Sasuke, Sakura, Karui and Chōji weren't in fact their respective parents. Deciding it would be safest to keep the two kunoichi with him, Naruto decided to let them join him on meeting with Sasuke. Before setting out, Chōchō complained of being hungry and Sarada offered the bento to Naruto, which they all shared while Naruto spoke about Sasuke in his childhood, before Shisui himself told a similar story but from the view of his father about how his father saw in Naruto the Senju Clan's Will of Fire inherited from Asura Otsutsuki, and in Sasuke Uchiha the Uchiha Clan's Terrible Curse of Hatred as both Naruto and Sasuke were the current Reincarnations of the Two Feuding Brothers, something Zaskuare was forced to watch when His two Uncles the first Hokage Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha where the previous Reincarnations. Soon afterwards, Sarada went ahead under the guise of using the restroom while Naruto stayed to watch Chōchō catch her breath. Upon catching up with Sarada, they found her in the company of her estranged father, Sasuke. While Chōchō again wondered if Sasuke was her real father simply because he was handsome, Sarada began asking him a list of her many personal questions to Sasuke, only for him to right them off as none of her business. Chōchō then offered Sasuke her bag of chips to try and make up with his daughter, before Shisui Informed Sasuke that his own Father was Zaskuare Uchiha and that Sarada's Mother was Sakura Haruno. Later, Chōchō joined everyone in the search for Shin. When Sasuke activated his Rinnegan and prepared to take everyone with him in his Susanoo, Chōchō again admired Sasuke's abilities, before Being Forced into Shisui's Susano'o alongside Sarada. In the new dimension, they ultimately found Sakura Haruno-Uchiha engaged in battle with Shin. Sasuke quickly subdued Shin with Susanoo. As Sasuke checked on his wife's condition, Chōchō complained about Sasuke being Sarada's father and not hers. Shin then ordered his clones to distract the enemies while he escaped. Everyone watched in surprise as the clones all attacked him, to which one of the clones simply explained that they outgrew the need of him. Thousands of Shin clones then appeared, some of different built and even size. As Naruto, Shisui and Sasuke fought them off easily, Sarada then joined the fight, amazing everyone by showcasing the same immense strength her mother wielded to decimate the area and several Shin clones. After defeating the Shin clones, Chōchō approached Sarada, voicing her amazement at Sarada's strength and notes with surprise that Sarada's eyes had become similar to her both her father's and Shisui's. On their way back to the village, Chōchō expressed her annoyance at being unable to find her real father but finding Sarada's instead. However as they approached the village gates, Chōchō approached a man whom she felt might be her real father and was shocked to find out that it was actually Chōji, who had just got back from a mission with Ino Yamanaka. She then began questioning her father on how he had suddenly lost so much weight and asked if it was some sort of secret technique passed down through their clan. Now in awe of her father's weight loss, Chōchō demanded that he will begin training her the next day. Later on Shisui told Chõchõ a story his father told him about the three coloured pills an Akimichi would take in the most direct of situations explaining that if an Akimichi who devours all three doesn't regain at least half their previous weight within three weeks they will in fact die, but if the Akimichi is immortal they will become Comatose for an unspecified but varied degree of months. Boruto: Naruto the Movie Main article: Boruto: Naruto the Movie While shopping with her father, Chōchō and Her father were irritated to find that all the food on the shelves had been bought by Naruto's shadow clones. Chōchō enters the Chūnin Exams alongside Inojin and Shikadai. The first round is a true or false quiz which turned out to be a sham as both answers were incorrect and every team was dropped into an ink pit. Fortunately, Shikadai was able to use his shadow to prevent himself and his team-mates from falling into the ink pit and thus allowing them to continue to the second round. Shinki Defeats Chocho Chōchō defeated by Shinki. The second round consisted of teams battling against each other for flags. Chōchō was sent out to retrieve another teams flag while her team-mates stayed behind to guard their own flag. She was ultimately successful in capturing another flag and securing victory for her team. During the third round, however, Chōchō was defeated by Shinki very Easily. After the Exams were retaken after the crisis was ended, and only those who made it passed the Second Stage were allowed to re-compete, Chõchõ loudly complained that the previous exams were a direct attempt at making them too hard for her, prompting a severe response from Boruto, Shisui and Mitsuki, criticising her Outlook on life, Self-centred and Arrogant Attitude and her being Unworthy of Chōji and Chõza's Individual and Respective Legacies. This drove her to prove them wrong especially Shisui who was the most Vocal and Severe, as he had even gondola as far as to show her a genjutsu on her life's events from a viewpoint that wasn't her own. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}'''' Category:Shisui-Verse Category:Discontinued